Une nouvelle vie
by soraya1995
Summary: Il ne reste plus que quelque mois a vivre pour Emma wright , et durant cette période elle décide de se déplacer a la nouvelle Orléans pour y passer ses dernier instants . elle fera des rencontres extraordinaires , tombera dans le drame surnaturel de cette ville et trouvera l'amour avec un certain originel
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPITRE 1**

Personne les hôpitaux, si l'on devait se devait faire une liste des tops cinq ou l'on n'aimerait pas se trouver un lundi matin toutes personnes saines d'esprits mettrait les hôpitaux en premier ou peut dans le bureau du proviseur, mais chacun ses soucis, dans mon cas ce serait l'hôpital. J'ai toujours eu une aversion pour cet endroit et les deux dernières semaines n'ont fait que le prouver. On pourrait alors se demander qu'est-ce que je fais ici, pourquoi je me suis pas encore enfuit de cet endroit et retourner dans mon lit douillet car je sais parfaitement ce que mon médecin à l'intention de me dire

Madame Wright

Oui c'est moi

S'il vous plait veuillez me suivre, le médecin va vous recevoir

Je soupirais profondément et essayai de rassembler le peu de courage que j'avais encore en me murmurant ce mantra lorsque j'étais dans cette situation (plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite tu rentreras à la maison). Avec un sourire timide je suivais la secrétaire

Apres quelques marches, les deux femmes arrivaient devant le bureau du médecin, la secrétaire ouvert la porte et la patiente entra

Patientez quelques instants le médecin arrivera sous peu

J'hochais la tête et me retourna vers la vue, cette vue était vraiment à couper le souffle c'était le seul point positif de cet endroit. Je me retournais quand j'ai entendus la porte s'ouvrir et un doux sourire apparut sur mes lèvres

Tu es magnifique, déclara le médecin

Est-ce une nouvelle manière d'accueillir tes patientes maintenant je demandais en riant

Non seulement pour les plus belles, dit-il en avançant pour me saluer

Bonjour Andrew

Salut, vas y prend place, je te sers quelque chose il demanda en allant se servir un café

Non ça va, j'ai dit doucement en me reconcentrant sur la vue

Tu es su, je pe….

Andrew sa m'étonnerait que tu m'as appelé aussitôt pour me proposer un café, alors qu'est-ce que tu dirai d'arrêter de tourner autour du pot et de me donner les résultats de mes derniers examens

Andrew soupira et alla se mettre derrière son bureau c'est dans ses moments qu'il détestait son boulot, lorsqu'il devait annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles a ses patients surtout sur ce patient est une amie

La tumeur est revenue Emma

Emma ferma les yeux douloureusement comme si en le faisant elle pourrait se retrouver encore dans son lit avec une inconscience bien heureuse, mais elle savait que c'était fait, elle l'a su des lors que ses symptômes sont revenues mais elle voulait croire que cette fois était différent que cette fois son pessimiste l'empêchait de profiter de ses instants de tranquillité mais il faut croire qu'elle ne s'est pas trompé. Avec un soupire elle se retourna vers son ami, lui sourit doucement et dit

Eh bien il fallait s'y attendre, elle alla s'asseoir sur son divan hors de prix

Je sais que ce n'est pas juste mais on peut encore s'en sortir, j'ai appris pour un nouveau médicament qui est sorti, et il y'a aussi ce nouveau programme de chimio qui d'après ce que j'ai entendus fait des merveilles et il y'a également l'opération. s'il te plait n'abandonne pas

Elle sourit, ne pas abandonner ce mot n'avait jamais fait partit de son vocabulaire, elle s'était toujours relever lorsque quelque chose de mal lui arrivait mais comme un soldat elle savait quand abandonner il suffisait juste que ses amis le comprennent

Et après toutes ses nouvelles découvertes combien de temps j'aurai, est ce que tu es prêt à me promettre que cela me soignera ou encore que cela me donnera au moins dix ans

Andrew se mordit la lèvre inferieure et baissa la tête il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas lui faire cette promesse, sa tumeur était très agressive et se situait dans une zone inaccessible car très dangereuse d'accès, les chances du patient d'y survivre sont quasiment nul

C'est bien ce que je pensais, raison pour laquelle j'abandonne

Pardon

Tu m'as bien entendu, je vais mourir tout compte fait et je préfère mourir tranquillement chez moi en faisant ce que j'aime

Tu ne peux pas être sérieuse, si tu décides d'arrêter ton traitement tu n'auras que quelque mos à vivre

Alors je suppose que j'aie à me dépêcher de profiter de ses quelque mois, tu ne penses pas elle dit en riant doucement

Andrew secoua la tête et se leva rapidement pour aller la rejoindre sur le sofa

Emma s'il te plait écoute moi

Non je ne veux pas, écoute Andrew je suis fatigué, je suis tellement fatigué depuis deux ans je ne prends que des médicaments, je ne fais que la chimio et ses choses qui doivent m'aider à me sentir bien me font que me sentir comme de la merde. je n'en peux plus, je suis tellement fatigué j'en peux plus. elle sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux, elle était tellement fatiguée de toute cette affaire

Il soupira et la prit dans ses bras il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas l'obliger à prendre le traitement si elle ne voulait plus mais il ne voulait pas perdre son amie. Il rigola tristement et la prit dans ses bras

Qu'est je vais faire sans ma patiente préférée

(elle rit), eh bien je suis sûr que tu vas savoir te débrouiller

Un coup retentit à la porte et la secrétaire pénétra dans le bureau

Docteur votre prochain rendez-vous est arrivé

(il soupira) dites-lui que j'arrive

Il regarda son amie

Promet moi que tu m'appelleras pour n'importe quoi

Très bien, mais tu auras un peu de mal de faire quelque chose pour moi à la nouvelle Orléans

Nouvelle Orléans, qu'est-ce que tu veux dire

Eh bien ma famille possède une maison la bas depuis longtemps, je ne savais pas trop quoi y faire je pourrai aller y faire un tour la bas

Tu es sur il demanda doucement la voix lacée d'inquiétude

Ou j'en suis sur

Donc c'est un au revoir

Oui, je ferai bien d'y aller maintenant je t'appelle avant mon départ

Avec un signe de main elle prit son sac à main et sortit du bureau, en marchant vers la sortie elle se sentit plus libre qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis des mois et elle ferait comme elle l'avait dit à Andrew, elle profiterait de ses quelque mois à vivre au maximum et cela commençait avec son départ la nouvelle Orléans


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPITRE 2**

Près d'un mois s'était écoulé depuis les résultats de ses examens, et elle avait utilisé cette période pour arranger ses affaires afin qu'elle puisse se déplacer a la nouvelle Orléans le plus rapidement possible et aujourd'hui était le grand jour. Après un dernier regard a son appartement elle prit son sac et se dirigea vers sa voiture au moment de pénétrer dans sa voiture elle entendit son nom être appeler

« Emma »

Elle sourit en voyant qui l'appelait

« salut, qu'est ce qui se passe »

« tu ne pensais quand même pas que j'allais te laisser partir sans te souhaiter un bon départ en personne », déclara Jennifer

Emma sourit amuser, c'était du Jennifer tout cracher en plus d'être un excellent rédacteur, elle était aussi une excellente amie

« Bien sûr que non, je pensais juste que ton travail ne le permettre pas »

« laisse donc cela a moi et aussi à ses assistants, il faut bien qu'ils servent a quelque chose », elle déclara dédaigneusement

Elle rigola amusée par les propos de son amie, celle-ci pouvait être un vrai pilote d'esclave quand elle le désira

« eh bien merci d'être venu et promis je t'appelle des que j'arrive à la maison »

« très bien, mais une dernière fois tu es sur que tu veux partir, c'est l'amie et le manager qui te le demande »

« oui j'en suis sur j'ai besoin de changer d'air et la nouvelle Orléans avec son histoire et sa culture sera pour moi un véritable rêve tu sais comment j'aime ce genre de région »

Avec un soupir son amie acquiesça, elle savait qu'il était impossible de convaincre Emma lorsque celle-ci avait quelque chose en tête

« eh bien j'espère que la nouvelle Orléans te donnera ce que tu cherches et qui sait avec un peu de chance tu rencontreras quelqu'un qui fera battre ton cœur »

Emma lui fit un sourire forcé mais étant occupé à prendre son ami dans les bras elle ne le remarqua pas elle se sentait mal de ne pas dire à Jennifer qu'elle ne partait pas à la nouvelle Orléans pour se ressourcer comme elle l'a dit mais plutôt pour y passer ses derniers instants cela était plutôt lâche de sa part , mais elle n'avait jamais été le genre de personne à raconter ses problèmes a ses proches , même si cela concernait sa santé . Elle savait comment les gens réagiraient s'ils apprenaient sa maladie, ils essaieraient décider pour elle, et la regarderait avec pitié ce qu'elle ne voulait pas le seul qui savait c'était Andrew et il le savait uniquement parce qu'il était son médecin. Avec un dernier câlin et une nouvelle promesse d'appeler dès son arrivée elle peut prendre la route

Il a fallu près de cinq heures de vol et une en voiture mais elle était arrivée, elle venait de dépasser il y'a peu l'ecrito disant « bienvenue à la nouvelle Orléans ». Elle se sentait aussi anxieuse qu'excitée. Elle retira les clés de la voiture et sorti, il faisait maintenant nuit et la ville était silencieuse, mais on pouvait entendre la musique venant des bars et elle sourit, les bruits étaient agréables et la musique semblait entrainante avec un rire elle rentra chez elle

« allez, il est temps de voir à quoi ressemble cette maison »

Avec une légère poussée elle rentra enfin chez et referma derrière elle. Il y avait des cartons partout dans la maison mais elle les dépassa et se dirigea vers sa chambre, celle-ci était grande, avec un lit King seize au milieu, il semblait y avoir deux chambres et d'après ce qu'elle a lu sur la fiche de la maison l'une donnait sur le dressing et l'autre était la salle de bain. Elle était trop fatiguer pour aller vérifier. Elle déposa son sac par terre et se coucha sur le lit sans prendre la peine de se déshabiller. Demain était le début de sa nouvelle vie, certes courte mais elle avait l'intention de faire en sorte que celle-ci soit la plus heureuse possible


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPITRE 3**

Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis son arrivée à la nouvelle Orléans et une question lui trônait dans la tête « pourquoi n'était-elle pas venu ici plutôt. Ce endroit était juste parfait pendant la journée la ville était animé pas de la musique , les bavardages des passants ou encore , les marchands essayant de vendre leur produit la nuit on pouvait entendre de la musique de jazz provenant de l'un des très nombreux bars de la ville ou peut être des musiciens jouant dans la rue pour appâter des clients. Cette ville était juste un véritable paradis, et le faites qu'elle soit juste dans le quartier le plus vivant de vivant de cette ville (le quartier français) est juste incroyable. Elle se sentait détendu, captivée et heureuse c'était comme si tous ses problèmes disparaissaient lorsqu'elle sortait de chez elle et se mêlait a la foule. Aujourd'hui ne fera pas de différence après une bonne douche et un café rapide, elle descendu dans la rue, et salua la vieille femme dans la rue

« Bonjour Louisa »

« Oh Emma quel bonheur de te voir, comment vas-tu mon enfant »

Emma sourit, elle s'était tout de suite pris d'affection pour la vielle dame, celle-ci vivait dans la ville depuis toujours et d'après ce qu'elle a compris sa famille était présente dans la ville depuis cinq générations

« Bien et vous »

« Oh tu sais, à mon âge tant qu'on peut se lever pour voir un autre jour cela est une merveilleuse nouvelle comptais tu sortis ? »

« Oui, j'avais l'intention de sortir, et faire encore un peu de touriste, prendre quelques photos et peut être allé à la bibliothèque », déclara t'elle en faisant une liste de ce qu'elle avait prévu de faire aujourd'hui

« Cela me semble être un programme fort intéressant, il est très agréable de voir qu'une jeune femme comme vous s'intéresse à notre chère ville », sourit la vielle dame avec bonté

« Oui j'adore cette ville, elle est tellement riche et pleine d'histoire qu'il est presque impossible de venir dans la ville sans s'y intéresser », déclara Emma, son esprit d'écrivain adorait cette ville, et elle avait une idée qui lui trottait dans la tête mais elle avait besoin de plus de ressource pour l'exploiter elle sentait que cela pourrait être son dernier livre et si c'était le cas elle voulait que ce soit le mieux qu'elle est jamais fait

Pendant qu'Emma, réfléchissait, la vieille dame la regarda, elle ne pouvait guère se sentit désolé pour la jeune femme celle-ci n'avait vraiment pas de chance à son âge. Elle pouvait ressentir l'odeur de la mort et des médicaments la suivant et c'était bien triste c'était d'ailleurs ce qui l'avait amené à l'aborder la première fois , elle pensait trouvé une femme dépressive craignant sa mort future, mais au contraire elle s'est trouvé avec une femme avec un cœur d'or et souriant chaque fois elle savait que la jeune femme savait pour son état mais c'était comme si elle avait accepté sa mort et c'était bien malheureux , elle aimerait faire quelque chose mais ne pouvait guère c'était dans l'ordre des choses pour les humains de mourir et l'entraver risquerait de créer plus de problème qu'il n'en règlerait. Elle fut sortie de ses idées par la jeune femme en question

« Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de partir, passé une bonne journée Louisa »

« À toi de même chérie et n'oublie pas que ce soit il y'a une soirée à terme à bourbon Streets, de devrait venir »

« Je ne raterai cela pour rien au monde »

Elle rigola et agita sa main à la dame, bourbon Streets était un lieu mythique de la nouvelle Orléans, avec ses bars et leur musique de jazz, elle s'était tout de suite plut la première fois malgré qu'elle ne soit pas une grand feteuse. Elle s'effaça la tête et se mit en route pour son touriste quotidien. Elle se dirigea vers la cathédrale, pris des photos à l'intérieur et l'extérieur de celui-ci également des photos de la ville et ses passants des enfants, jouant, des marchands ou en encore des musiciens. Trop pris dans cette vision enchanteresse elle ne fit pas attention à ou elle alla et se cogna contre quelqu'un et fit tomber son appareil photo. Elle s'empressa de s'abaisser pour soulever son appareil et commença aussitôt à s'excuser

« Je suis vraiment désolé, je ne regardais pas ou j'allais je suis désolé »

« Vous pouviez l'être ça vous arrive de regarder ou vous allez »

Elle grimaça au ton mordant de la femme et recommença une fois de plus à s'excuser en levant en se levant cette fois et elle put voir qui elle avait bousculé. Cette femme était juste magnifique, elle était blonde et avait des yeux incroyables tous en elle respirait la classe, l'argent et la confiance, c'est le genre de femme qu'il ne vaut mieux pas avoir pour ennemie

« Vas-tu rester planter toute la journée ou comptes tu te pousser pour que je puisse passer », la femme exigea avec dédain

« Oh oui, excuser moi encore une fois » Emma s'excusa encore une fois. Elle regarda la femme partit et espéra qu'elle ne se soit pas faites ennemie avec quelqu'un d'important de la ville, se serait vraiment sa chance. Avec un soupir, elle arrangea son appareil et se dirigea vers s voiture direction la bibliothèque.

Arrivée à destination elle salua la gérante et alla se mettre à sa place habituelle, après plusieurs lectures, elle décida d'aller prendre un autre livre manque de chance celui-ci était en hauteur et la libraire semblait être occupé avec un soupire elle se mit sur les orteils et se força à saisir le livre, mais étant de petit taille se fut tout un problème au moment où elle allait renoncer, elle vu une main saisit le livre avec facilité. Elle se retourna pour voir qui l'avait aidé et fut sans voix devant elle se tenait l'homme le plus séduisant qu'elle est rencontré. L'adage disant qu'un costume mettait un homme sous son meilleur jour devait avoir été croit pour elle il semblait juste parfait, un peu trop même. C'était comme si tout en lui semblait avoir été créé pour plaire elle laissa son regarda admirer l'ensemble du corps de l'homme et lorsqu'elle arriva à son visage, elle remarqua qu'il la regarda avec un sourcil levé. Elle rougit jusqu'au cour et se racla la gorge

« Eh ….merci pour l'aide »

« Vous sembliez avoir besoin d'aide avec ceci »

Oh Seigneur, cette voix est un véritable appel au péché elle essaya d'effacer ses pensées troublée et fit un sourire timide à son sauveur

« Oui, comme vous pouvez le voir est ce que je peux le récupérer », elle demanda vivement, cet homme la mettait sur le bord, elle avait besoin de récupérer le livre et de retourner à sa place et prier pour ne plus jamais revoir ce séduisant inconnu

« Bien entendu, livre intéressant pas la manière », déclara l'inconnu en lisant le titre du ivre

« Oui, vous l'avez déjà lu » elle demanda doucement même si en interne elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se gronder pour commencer une discussion avec lui

L'homme sourit

« Oui une fois en passant, il décrit assez bien la nouvelle Orléans dans son ensemble »

« C'est justement ce que recherche désolé mais il faut que j'y aille », elle prit le livre et se dirigea rapidement vers sa place elle pouvait sentit le regard de l'homme sur elle et cela fit battre son cœur comme jamais, elle se retourna pour voir s'il était là, mais ne vit personne.

Elle alla payer la libraire pour le livre, prit ses affaires et se dirigea rapidement vers sa voiture, elle avait besoin de se calmer d'arrêter de penser à ce homme séduisant car elle ne le reverra plus et s'est mieux ainsi elle n'était pas venu pour commencer quelque chose mais plutôt mourir en paix. Avec cette pensée en tête elle démarra la voiture

Trop pressé pour partir elle ne se rendit pas compte que quelqu'un la suivait du regard depuis sa sortie de la bibliothèque


	4. Chapter 4

**CHAPITRE 4**

A son arrivée à la maison, Emma poussa un soupir de soulagement que les battements de son cœur était revenu à la normale. Elle avait déjà une maladie cardiaque, elle n'avait pas besoin qu'un parfait inconnu qu'elle ne reverrait surement plus vienne l'affoler. Elle déposa les livres qu'elle venait d'acquérir sur la table du salon et se dirigea pour servir un verre de vin elle avait encore quelques heures avant le concert de ce soir et elle voulait se détendre dans un bon bain. Elle se dirigea donc avec son verre dans sa salle de bain et fit couler l'eau y ajouta ses touches habituels et bientôt la salle de bain fut remplit d'une douce odeur légèrement épicée comme elle l'aimait. Elle se déshabilla et rentra dans le bain, à ce moment-là elle se sentait comme si rien ne pouvait l'atteindre elle prit une grande inspiration et laissa son corps se détendre comme il le méritait. Après son temps de bain terminé elle se sécha et s'habilla avec un peignoir puis se dirigea vers son lit.

Elle sourit joyeusement en se couchant sur son lit, son verre de vin à côté d'elle près des livres qu'elle vient de se payer et son ordinateur. Elle regarda parmi les photos qu'elle avait prises et sourit encore une fois face au charme de la ville. En se concentrant sur son travail son téléphone s'est mis à bourdonner elle répondit sans faire attention à l'appelant

« Allo »

« Oui, Emma chérie d'est moi »

« Jennifer, qu'est ce qui se passe »

« Eh, bien quoi je n'ai pas le droit de prendre des nouvelles de mon écrivain favori » questionna Jennifer sur un ton espiègle

« Disons que ce genre de chose arrive très rarement et dans ce cas, c'est que tu as besoin de quelque chose », souffla Emma en prenant une gorgée de son vin

« Tu me blesses ma chérie, d'accord blague à part mes patrons se demandent quand tu vas nous sortis un nouvel chez d'œuvre »

« Je me demandais quand cette question allait sortit »

« D'accord, mais cela fait un an depuis ton dernier livre et ta fan en redemande » Jennifer déclara sur un ton urgent

« Pour ton information je suis quelque chose » dit Emma doucement

« Ah oui » s'exclama Jennifer toute excitée, elle savait déjà que ce quelque chose serait une véritable merveille, elle ne pouvait pas attendre pour le dévorer

« Oui, disons que la nouvelle Orléans dispose de tellement de ressource c'est un véritable havre pour un écrivain, mais je t'en dirai rien tu dois patienter », dit-elle fermement. Elle ne voulait pas se faire harceler par son manager

« Très bien tu as ma parole, mais tu as intérêt à faire en sorte que je sois la premier à le lire et ne pas prendre plus d'un mois sinon je risque de ne plus pouvoir les retenir » dit-elle sur un ton de la plaisanterie

Emma rigola doucement et il passait les minutes à discuter de tout et de rien. Emma lui raconta ce qu'elle pensa de la nouvelle Orléans et toutes ses aventures. Quand elles eurent finis elle raccrocha et partit se préparer pour la soirée.

Quand elle fut prête elle prit ses clés et sortit de chez elle, comme d'habitude le quartier français était remplit de musique de jazz et toutes autres d'autres musiques. Elle sourit aux passants qui s'amusaient et salua quelques autres qu'elle avait pris l'habitude de voir. Elle se dirigea par la suite vers le bar ou elle avait pris ses habitudes, c'était un endroit très agréable qui était au centre du quartier, la musique était bonne et si vous vouliez écouter la musique de dehors il y avait une terrasse très agréable. Emma rentra dans le restaurant et se dirigea vers le bar

« Bonsoir Camille »

« Emma », dit Camille avec un grand sourire

« Tu sembles déborder », déclara-t-elle en faisant un signe de tête de tous ceux qui était sur le bar et encore de ceux qui attendaient leur commandes aux tables

« Ne m'en parle ma cuisinière a eu quelques problèmes personnel et ma cuisine est un véritable bordel, j'essaye de joindre quelques-uns de mes connaissances qui pourraient m'aider mais il semblerait que toutes les personnes que je connaisse est des choses prévues aujourd'hui. Si cela continue ainsi je vais être obligé de fermer pour a nuit », ce qui ne l'arrangerait se dit Camille en interne

« Je pourra faire le service »

Camille leva la tête comme si elle était sur ressort « c'est hors de question, tu es une cliente, quelle genre de gérante je serai si je te permettais de faire cela »

« Le genre qui saurait saisir une opportunité quand elle en voie une, je t'en prie Camille laisse t'aider bon c'est vrai que je ne connais pas beaucoup de recette locale, mais je suis plutôt bonne en cuisine et j'ai lus quelque livres de cuisines locales »

Camille se mordit la lèvre inférieure et réfléchit à la proposition, c'était très tentant, elle pourrait se concentrer sur les commandes au bar et les clients seraient servis plus vite, elle soupira et prit une décision

« Très bien, mais je compte te payer pour le nombre d'heure que tu effectueras et cela n'est pas négociable »dit-elle d'une voix ferme

Emma s'apprêta à protester, mais préféra s'abstenir quand elle a vu le regard déterminé de Camille

« Très bien, ou est la cuisine »

« Suit moi »

Elle donna son sac à Camille pour qu'elle puisse le ranger et la suivit dans l'arrière salle

« La cuisine n'est pas très grande mais je pense que tu as tous ce dont tu as besoin »

Emma regarda l'ensemble de la cuisine, il y avait des épices rangés dans une boite et d'autres légumes, viande et poisson ranger un peu dans la cuisine. Elle hocha la tête à elle-même, prit le tablier qui était posé sur une table et s'attacha les cheveux

« Très bien tu peux y aller », dit-elle avec confiance »

« Appelle-moi si tu as besoin de quelque chose, il y'a une recette de cuisine juste à coté

Emma hocha la tète et se dirigea vers la recette du jour, d'après ce qu'elle lisait, la recette semblait être accessible et rien de compliqué. Avec un sourie elle alluma le gaz et débuta les differentes recettes, elle se dépêcha pour récupérer tous ce dont elle avait besoin et en un rien de temps la cuisine fut animée par une forte odeur de nourriture.

Camille revint plus tard et ne put s'empêcher d'être étonné, elle ne pensait pas qu'Emma s'en tiendrait au plat du jour mais accepta.

Très vite les deux femmes sont rentrés dans une symbiose, Emma passa les commandes à Camille et celle-ci partait servit les commandes, en un rien de temps les clients furent servis et purent dégustés leur plat dans la bonne humeur. Le dernier client quitta aux alentours d'une heure du matin et Camille commença à ranger les verres

« Eh bien ce fut une soirée amusante »

Camille se retourna et partit prendre Emma dans ses bras

« Merci beaucoup, je ne sais pas ce que j'aurai fait sans toi »

Emma sourit

« Je suis sûr que tu aurai trouvé une idée »

« Peut être, mais elle aurait été moins bonne que celle-ci, les clients ont adorés tes plats »

« Merci », Emma rougit doucement face ce compliment

Camille sourit et s'apprêta à dire autre chose quand la porte s'ouvrit et laissa rentrer une personne, elle soupira quand elle reconnut qui c'était

« Il est trop tard pour tout ce que tu veux »

Emma grimaça au ton de Camille, mais ne dit rien elle aussi avait reconnu la personne, il s'agissait de la femme qu'elle avait cogné dans la rue

« Il faut qu'on parle Camille », son regard dériva de Camille, puis se posa sur Emma « on peut savoir ce que vous faites ici »

« Eh bien je… », Elle bégaya misérablement cette femme lui perdait perdre sa confiance, faut dire qu'elle est très intimidante

« Ce ne sont pas tes affaires Rebecca »

Rebecca roula des yeux, et se tourna vers Camille

« Je t'attends », elle dit ça et partit prendre un siège pour s'asseoir »

Camille sourit et se tourna vers Emma

« Je suis désolé pour son comportement, Rebecca est très compliqué à vrai dire tous les membres de sa famille le sont, cela doit être un trait de caractère », elle dit cela assez fort pour que Rebecca l'entende même si elle savait qu'elle n'avait pas besoin d'elever la voix pour cela

Emma sourit doucement « ca va en plus je partais, on se voir bientôt »

« Mais ton salaire »

« Tu me payeras plus tard, je ne pense pas que ton amie acceptera de patienter plus que nécessaire »

Elle sourit à Camille et se dirigea vers la sortie, aujourd'hui fur une belle journée, elle pensait qu'elle pourrait devenir amie avec Camille, se serait vraiment fantastique avec cette idée et la sensation d'une bonne soirée Emma se dirigea d'un part joyeux vers sa maison


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPITRE 5**

 _Coraline courra pieds nue dans la foret, elle devait se dépêcher elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de faire rattraper Dieu seul savait ce que ce monstre lui ferrait elle devait se cacher, elle devait le faire pour elle mais surtout pour cet être qui grandit en elle. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'elle avait être aussi stupide, elle le croyait, elle avait confiance, mais elle s'est trompé elle l'a pris pour ce qu'il n'était pas et maintenant qu'il n'a plus besoin d'elle il veut la tuer mais elle ne le permettrait pas dans d'autre circonstances elle l'aurait laissé faire avec un cœur brisé et aucune famille vers qui pourrait-elle se diriger pour la protéger de lui. Mais son enfant a besoin d'elle pour lui elle devait se battre que Dieu elle en avait besoin. Trop pris dans ses pensées elle ne fit pas attention à la branche et se cogna la tête gémissant de douleur elle s'apprêta à se relever quand un rire froid lui glaça le sang et se retournant elle vu l'être qu'elle essaya de fuir il s'agissait…._

« Emmaaaaaaaaaaaa »

Emma sursauta à l'appel et leva la tête de son ordinateur pour voir Camille assise à sa table avec un sourire amusée

« Je ne sais pas ce que tu écris mais cela doit être très intéressant pour que tu ne m'entendes pas »

Emma rougit et ferma son ordinateur

« Désolé je devais finir un travail »

Camille leva lui fit un sourire indulgent elle comprenait très bien elle soupira et commanda une boisson

« J'adore la nouvelle Orléans, mais je ne supporte ses saisons chaudes »

Emma hocha la tête en accord

« C'est vrai qu'il a fait particulièrement chaud aujourd'hui » elle avait prévu de rester à la maison et travailler dans sa chambre sur son roman mais malgré la chaleur, elle voulait sortit et ressentit la nouvelle Orléans et puis ce n'était pas comme si la chaleur de cette région serait la cause de sa mort. Elle soupira et prit une gorgée de sa boisson, non elle ne penserait pas à sa maladie. Elle remit son attention sur Camille et vit les sacs disposés près d'elle

« Je vois que la chaleur ne t'a pas empêcher de faire les courses »

Camille regarda ses sacs et soupira d'un air peinée

« Si seulement cela pourrait être pour le plaisir mais il y'a une sorte de bal ce soir chez des personnes que je connais et j'ai été invité »plutôt obligé d'y allez, elle grommela en interne

Emma fonça les sourcils à son attitude

« Si tu ne veux pas y aller pourquoi ne pas refuser l'invitation »

« Disons juste que les personnes qui m'ont invités ne prennent pas bien qu'on leur refuse »une personne en particulier elle voulait dire

« Eh bien je suis désolé »et elle le pensait, s'il y avait une chose qu'elle détestait c'était d'aller à ce genre de réception telle est la raison pour laquelle elle écrivait sur un nom de plume ainsi elle n'aurait pas à y assister

Camille la regarda pendant une seconde et sourit, tout d'un coup elle eut un mauvais pressentiment

« dis-moi ma chère que fais-tu ce soir et ne ment pas »

« Je n'irai pas avec toi à cette soirée »

« S'il te plait Emma j'ai besoin de quelqu'un avec moi pour supporter cette mascarade »elle accentua cette demande pas des yeux de chiot, son oncle avait l'habitude de lui dire qu'elle avait les yeux de chiots les plus réaliste espérons qu'il ne se trompait pas

« Non »Emma grommela en détournant les yeux elle détestait quand des personnes lui donnait ce regard

« S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit »

« Camille », Emma cria en remarquant qu'elles étaient devenues le centre d'attention

Camille sourit elle savait que son amie détestait être le centre d'attention en générale

« Je ne m'arrêterai pas tant que tu diras pas oui et je peux être très persistante »

Emma lui lança un regard noir et soupira, elle savait qu'elle n'avait aucune chance de gagner elle avait appris ses dernières semaines que Camille était quelqu'un de très têtue

« Très bien tu as gagné », elle déclara de mauvaise foi

Camille sourit et leva un poing en l'air en signe de victoire elle griffonna l'adresse ou se déroulerait la réception et partit sans demander son reste. Elle ne voulait pas qu'Emma puisse changer d'avis

Emma soupira prit l'adresse ramassa ses affaires et rentra chez, et dit qu'elle avait prévu une soirée tranquille : un bon bain chaud, un verre de vin avec un plat épicé et un vieux film. Mais voilà tout a été mis à la poubelle. Elle aurait vraiment dut rester à la maison c'est sur cette joyeuse pensée qu'elle commença à se préparer pour la soirée. Elle portait une robe bustier bleu métallisé avec des escarpins noirs. Elle se fit un chignon simple et un peu relâche et prit une pochette. Avec un dernier coup d'œil au miroir elle prit ses clés et se dirigea vers une très longue et douloureuse soirée. Camille lui devait pour cela

Elle arriva sur le lieu de soirée et ne put s'empêcher d'être ébloui par la demeure la maison en elle-même avait un style très vintage et en même temps un coté moderne. Ce qui était remarquable était que l'un empiéterait pas sur l'autre c'était vraiment splendide les personnes qui vivaient ici avaient vraiment bon gout. La soirée aussi était agréable et très classe un groupe jouait en arrière une musique douce et agréable et chaque invité était sur son trente un, elle était prête à parier que les invités étaient des personnes haut placé dans la ville. Ce qui l'étonnait c'est comment une gérante de bar pourrait connaitre des personnes qui organisaient et ce genre de soirée elle haussa les épaules se n'était pas ses affaires, elle était là pour rendre service à Camille et resterait qu'une heure ou deux.

« Emma »

L'appelée se retourna et sourit à Camille, celle-ci était vraiment très belle dans sa robe rouge elle sourit et la taquina

« Waouh tu as l'intention de ne pas rentrer seule ce soir »elle sourit sournoisement à Camille et rigola devant son air outrée

« Tu peux parler, presque tous les hommes de ce soir te dévorent du regard »Camille sourit au rougissement de son amie, elle ne comprenait pas comment son amie être confiante une seconde et timide la seconde

Emma prit une gorgée de son verre et tous deux se tournaient pour regarder les invités

« Combien de temps devons-nous rester ? »Elle demanda doucement

« Pas plus d'une heure ou deux je veux faire juste acte de présence et rentrer »

Emma soupira de soulagement

« En tout cas c'est une belle soirée »

« Oui ce n'est pas l'argent qui les manque »

Au moment où Emma s'apprêta à dire quelque chose d'autre, mais elles furent approchées par un homme

« Camille, quelle bonheur de te voir, tu es splendide, plus belle que jamais et qui est cette merveilleuse illusion »Camille roula des yeux à la déclaration

« Toujours aussi dragueur et son nom est pas intéressé », elle répondit sur un ton froid

Emma fut étonnée par le ton de son Camille mais décida de ne rien dire

Marcel sourire et se retourna vers la nouvelle venue

« Mon nom est marcel Gérard et j'ose espérer que vous avez un nom »

Emma sourit

« Emma Wright »

« Merveilleux et si je n'en abuse vous êtes nouvelle dans la ville »

Emma fonça les sourcils à cette question, mais s'apprêta à répondre quand elle fut coupée

« Qu'est ce qu'il y'a marcel Klaus je ne savais pas que tu étais devenus un agent de police pour mener un interrogatoire »

Marcel continua à sourire pas du tout affecté par l'attitude de Camille

« Non ma chère, c'est juste un moyen de faire connaissance et je suis sûr que cela ne dérange pas Emma. Puis je vous tutoyez ? En passant »

« Peut-être que cela ne la dérange pas, mais moi si »

Emma avait la sensation de se trouver entre deux partis d'une guerre, elle s'apprêta à dire que cela ne la dérangeait pas quand elle fut une fois de plus couper par Camille

« Emma tu m'avis dis que tu voulais aller te remaquiller »

Celle-ci regarda Camille étrangement quand elle vu le regard suppliant de Camille, elle ne put qu'acquiescer mais Camille aurait des comptes à lui rendre

« Oui bien sûr, monsieur Gérard ce fut un plaisir et oui vous pouvez me tutoyer »

Marcel sourit largement

« S'il vous plait appeler moi marcel, ainsi on sera quitte »

Emma sourit doucement et partit laissant les deux antagonistes seules. Elle monta les escaliers et se dirigea dans la maison, elle regarda l'intérieur et ne put s'empêcher de s'extasier de cette maison si l'extérieur était incroyable, l'intérieur est totalement magique chaque meuble, chaque décoration semble avoir une histoire qui lui est propre. Avec un dernier regard à cette vue magnifique, elle essaya de trouver les toilettes. Elle passa dans un couloir et rentra dans une chambre ce qui l'accueillit lui coupa le souffle, une bibliothèque parfaitement remplit avec des livres. Elle se mordit les lèvres elle savait qu'elle ne devait pas être là c'était une intrusion dans la vie privée des habitants mais juste un coup d'œil ne ferait pas de mal. Avec cela en tête elle se dirigea vers les livres et sentit son cœur sauter un battement face à la première édition de **Macbeth**. C'était une véritable relique elle l'ouvrit en douceur et commença à se perdre dans les écritures

« Je ne savais pas que cette section était ouvert aux invités »

Elle sursauta en entendant la voix et le livre lui échappa des mains, Emma rougit et se retourna pour s'excuser quand son cœur sauta un autre battement en reconnaissant qui lui avait parlée

« Vous »elle bégaya

« Oui, et puis je demander ce que vous faites dans ma bibliothèque », demanda l'inconnu de la bibliothèque sur un ton posé et doux, mais qui n'admettrait aucun mensonge

Emma rougit et détourna les yeux, elle avait la sensation d'être un enfant qui a été surprise en flagrant délit. Elle prit une profonde respira et essaya de rassembler son courage pour se comporter en adulte

« Je suis désolé, je cherchais les toilettes, quand je suis tombé sur votre bibliothèque je n'avais pas l'intention d'envahir votre maison. Excuser moi »elle s'apprêta à partir et s'enterrer dans sa maison pour le reste de sa vie

« Vous semblez être une passionné de littérature ancienne »déclara l'inconnu en prenant le livre par terre pour le remettre à sa place

« Excuser moi »ne comprenant pas d'où cela venait

« D'abord la bibliothèque et maintenant ici, vous devez être la seule personne que je rencontre qui préfère lire un livre lors des soirées que ma famille organise »l'homme la regarda curieusement comme s'il avait affaire à une race étrange

Emma sentit son cœur battre plus et se sentit troublée face à ce regard intense elle avait la sensation que son cœur voulait sortir de sa poitrine et c'était vraiment embarrassant elle se racla la gorge pour revenir sur terre et sortit de ses pensées troublées

« Pour commencer je n'ai pas vraiment de préférence en matière de littérature, je peux lire aussi bien une œuvre ancienne, qu'un roman d'aujourd'hui tant que celui-ci est intéressant et me parle c'est le plus important. Ensuite je ne suis pas une adepte de ce genre de soirée je préfèrerai mille fois être chez moi lire qu'être ici. Sans vouloir vous vexez »

« Ne vous inquiétez pas pour cela »celui-ci souriait amusée cela faisait très longtemps qu'il avait vu ce genre de femme et il faut dire que celle-ci l'intriguait énormément

Emma rougit et s'apprêta à partir pour de vrai, au moment de tourner la porte, celle-ci s'est ouverte brusquement et une jeune femme blonde rentra rapidement

« Ah elijah tu es présent le bal va bientôt commencer et tout le monde t'attend pour. Qu'est-ce que…. »Elle fut coupée dans sa randonnée quand elle remarque quelqu'un derrière la porte et la reconnut

« Encore vous, ma parole vous êtes partout »déclara Rebecca sur un ton condescendant

Emma lui fit un sourire tremblant et ne put s'empêcher que quelqu'un lui en voulait de la haut car comment elle a pu se trouver en présence des deux personnes de la ville qu'elle espérait ne plus voir cela devait vraiment être une blague cosmique


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPITRE 6**

Plusieurs minutes de silence passèrent entre les trois, mais pour Emma ce fut comme des heures. Elle essaya de penser à quelque chose à dire mais fut coupée par la voix d'Elijah

« Vous vous connaissez »

Les deux femmes se regardèrent et Emma rougit en baissant les yeux au sol

« Oui on peut dire cela si pour toi faire connaissance s'est se retrouvée bousculée en pleine voie alors oui nous nous connaissons »répondit Rébecca d'une voix agacée elle se tourna cette fois ci vers Emma et demanda d'une voix sévère

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, je ne me souviens pas vous avoir invité ? »

« Euh…..je suis venu avec Camille et il faut que j'aille la retrouver, si vous voulez bien m'excusez »elle n'attendit pas que l'un d'eux puise lui répondre et se dirigea vers la sortie presqu'en courant

Elijah sourit à sa sortie précipitée et se tourna vers sa sœur

« Je crois que tu lui as faire peur chère sœur »

« Cela me faire une bonne jambe qu'est ce qu'elle faisait ici, ne me dire pas que tu l'as invité »demanda Rébecca agacée

« Et si c'était le cas » lui renvoya son frère en se dirigeant vers la sortie

« Je dirai qu'une certaine louve ne serait pas contente se serait vraiment terrible que cette petite sorte se retrouve en plein milieu de vous deux »dit Rébecca avec un sourire.

Son frère lui lança un regard d'avertissement et Rébecca lui répondit en souriant innocemment

« Eh bien ma tâche ici est fini et j'ai des invités à aller voir passe une bonne soirée mon frère »sur cette dernière note Rébecca se dirigea vers la sortie

Elijah soupira, compté toujours sur sa sœur pour être agaçante quand elle était en colère. Il ne savait pas pourquoi cette femme l'intriguait, elle n'avait rien de spéciale par rapport à toutes celles qui l'a vu dans sa très longue vie mais il y avait quelque chose en elle qui l'intriguait, une chose qui lui donnait envie de connaitre tout ce qu'il y'a à savoir sur Emma Wright à part bien sur son amour pour les livres. Il regarda par la fenêtre une dernière fois et se dirigea vers la sortie pour rejoindre ses invités, le mystère qu'est cette femme pourra être résoudre en un autre temps

Emma prit une grande bouchée d'air frais quand elle sortit et chercha Camille du regard, elle avait vraiment besoin de sortir d'ici déjà que cette soirée ne lui disait rien qui vaille, mais avec la connaissance que ceux qui l'organisait sont les personnes qui la mettait hors d'elle lui donnait encore plus envie de partir, elle prit une coupe de champagne et se mélangea aux invités. Après quelques instant les musiciens commençaient à jouer une douce musique pour la valse et les invités se dirigeaient de telle sorte que le terrain du milieu puisse être libérer pour la dance Emma regarda que des couples se mit au centre et commença à danser avec grâce. Elle sourit dans son verre et s'apprêta à prendre une gorgée quand elle fut interrompue

« M'accorderiez-vous cette danse »

Emma se retourna vers la voix et reconnu l'homme avec qui elle et Camille parlaient plus tôt ce soir

« Euh, je ne suis une très bonne danseuse »elle espéra qu'avec cela l'homme irait, mais ce fut sans compter la persévérance des hommes

« Je ne peux croire à cela, et même si c'était vrai vous n'avez qu'à me laisser vous guidez »dit marcel avec un sourire plaisant

Emma lui fit un sourire contrit et accepta la main de l'homme, elle espéra que Camille ne lui en voudrait pas trop pour cela

« Ne venez pas vous plaindre si je vous marche trop sur les pieds »prévient-elle

Marcel sourie largement à cela

« Je vous assure il n'Ya aucune chance que vous me faites mal »lui dit-elle en lui faisant un clin d'œil

Les deux se dirigeaient vers la piste de danse et se positionna

« Regarder moi et laisser moi conduire, je vous assure que tout se passera bien détendez-vous »

Emma sourit timidement et fit comme on il lui a dit, la danse était l'une des choses qu'elle détestait lors de ses réceptions, raison pour laquelle elle y allait très peu et les fois où son rédacteur lui disait que sa présence était obligatoire elle faisait tout son possible pour partir avant la danse, mais il semblerait que cette fois ce ne serait pas le cas, elle prit une grande respiration et laissa donc marcel la déplacé en douceur autour de la table

« Alors comment vous et Camille vous vous êtes rencontrer »

« Je suis allez une fois dans son restaurant et disons que nous avons accrochés et vous »dit Emma

« Hm….on peut dire que nous sommes ami »

« Ami »reprit d'une manière dubitative

« Vous semblez croire le contraire »énonça-t-il en souriant

« Disons que je ne m'adresse pas mes amis comme s'ils avaient tués mon chien »rendit Emma

Marcel laissa échappée un rire amusée à cela

« Vous croyez c'est juste que elle et loi sommes dans une mauvaise passe actuellement mais cela va vite passée je vous assure »

Emma haussa les épaules et se concentra sur les environnements elle remarqua la blonde de tout à l'heure la regardée et Emma s'empressa de changer de direction, ce qui n'a pas échapper à marcel

« Il semblerait que Rébecca ne vous aime pas »dit-il

Emma le regarda avec étonnement

« Vous la connaissez »

« Oui, même très bien » sourit il en direction de Rébecca celle-ci lui envoya un regard foudroyant et détourna les yeux marmonnant quelque chose qui fit sourire marcel

Emma regarda les deux et ne put s'empêcher de se demander s'il y avait quelque chose qu'elle manquait car les deux agissaient comme s'ils comprenaient ce que l'autre disait ce qui était impossible vu le grand écart qui les séparaient

« Comment l'avez-vous connu »questionna marcel curieusement

« je l'ai bousculée dans la rue et je pense que cela à faire de moi son ennemie numéro un »dit tristement Emma

Marcel sourit à cela

« Je peux t'assurer que tu n'es en rien son ennemie, elle doit juste être frustrée c'est tout. Quand elle se sera calmée elle oubliera toute cette histoire »la rassura-t-il même s'il ne savait pas trop pourquoi il le faisait

Emma le regarda et lui fit un sourire en signe de remerciement, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Camille semblait si en colère contre lui, il avait l'air d'une personne tout à fait charmant mais bon ce n'était pas à elle de le découvrir

« Comptez-vous rester ici longtemps »

Emma leva la tête à sa question et lui sourit tristement à cela, ce n'est pas comme si elle pouvait dire qu'elle restera jusqu'à sa mort dans quelque mois. Elle le regarda et détourna les yeux

« Juste quelque mois, tout au plus pourquoi »

« Ravis de l'entendre cela vous permettra j'en suis sûr de connaitre notre belle ville »

« Vous habitez la nouvelle Orléans depuis longtemps »

Marcel sourit à cette question et répondit honnêtement

« Disons que je suis l'une des rares personnes qui connaissent cette ville mieux que le maire lui-même »dit marcel avec un clin d'œil

Emma rigola à cela et ils passaient le reste de la danse à parler de la ville et de tout ce qu'on y trouve. Etranger à eux une personne ne les avait pas quitté des yeux depuis le début de leur danse. Apres la danse marcel la salua et parti parler à d'autres invités Emma dansa avec d'autres personnes et décida une plus tard de rentrer chez elle elle envoya un message à Camille pour la prévenir et partit. Arriver chez elle, elle se déshabilla prit une douche froide pour se rafraichir et parti se couché cette se coucher en prenant ses médicaments cette soirée avait été riche en sensation. Non seulement elle avait revu cette femme, Rebecca mais également l'homme de la bibliothèque qui se nomme Elijah et ses deux étaient frère et sœur, en parlant d'une coïncidence. En essayant de trouver le sommeil elle se rappela de lui de sa manière de parler et de son attitude qui a réussi à deux reprises à mettre son cœur en émoi et la laisser troubler. En dormant cette nuit Emma se rendit compte de deux chose un : cet homme avait tous les caractéristiques qu'elle cherchait à doter le personnage de son livre et deux si elle ne faisait pas attention elle risquerait de tomber amoureuse de lui


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPITRE 7**

Près d'une semaine s'était écoulée depuis la soirée et Emma se retrouvait à présent dans son lit, elle avait fini le premier chapitre de son livre ainsi qu'un bref résumé qu'elle avait envoyée à son éditeur et attendait la réponse. Aujourd'hui elle se sentait faible, sans aucune force et épuisée après avoir passée toute la nuit et un début de matinée la tête dans les toilettes c'était dans ses moments qu'elle réalisa vraiment qu'elle était sur le point de mourir, qu'il n'y avait aucune échappatoire et que c'était finit. Au début lorsqu'elle était toute jeune et qu'on lui détectée sa maladie, elle était en colère tellement en colère. Elle en voulait à tout le monde, elle avait des rêves et elle les a vus s'écrouler devant elle. Elle voulait abandonnée, ne plus rien ressentir, elle se disait que puisqu'elle allait mourir, il n'y avait plus aucune raison pour elle de se battre, et était donc restée dans sa chambre durant des jours ne parlant à personne. Ses parents bien sur étaient inquiets, mais leur inquiétude ne la touchait pas. Puis un jour lors d'une promenade un soir dans le parc une dame s'était assis avec elle, elle ne la connaissait pas, ne l'avait jamais vu, mais ce qu'elle lui avait dit l'avait aidée tout au long de sa vie. Elle avait dit

« ce n'est pas parce que vous allez mourir qu'il faut abandonner toute votre vie, au contraire utilisez votre mort future comme carburant pour rendre votre vie encore plus meilleure que tous ce que vous aurez jamais espérées, afin que lorsque votre heure viendra vous n'ayez aucun regret car vous aurez vécus votre vie de la manière qui vous rendait le plus heureuse possible et c'est cette vie heureuse qui permettront à vos proches lors de votre départ à l'accepter plus facilement »

La phrase de cette inconnue l'avait aidée, lui avait donné le coup de pouce dont elle avait besoin pour se battre contre sa tumeur et de réaliser son rêve de devenir écrivain et une excellente à cela. Sa mort future lui a permis de vivre la vie comme si elle allait bientôt se terminer de tomber amoureuse avec tous son âme et à chérir la vie mieux que la plupart des personnes. Maintenant à quelque mois de sa mort elle se rend compte que cette femme avait raison, si elle avait abandonnée à ce moment-là, elle n'aurait rien réalisé du tout, elle n'aurait pas rencontré les différents personnes qui ont fait de sa vie un véritable rêve elle n'aurait pas vécu tous ses bon et mauvais moments qui font de la vie qu'elle soit si spéciale et elle n'aurait jamais assez de mot pour dire merci à cette femme. Mais maintenant elle se sent prête à partir, peut être que c'est injuste pour sa famille, mais elle sent que c'est le moment et comme elle l'a dit à son médecin elle ferait de ses quelques mois les plus heureuses de toutes son existence. Avec ses pensées en tête elle essaya de se mettre debout malgré le vertige qui l'assagit aussitôt et se dirigea vers son armoire pour se préparer. Elle mit une tenue confortable avec des baskets et se dirigea vers un parc de la ville. A son arrivée Emma s'assit sur un banc et regarda les passants, elle ne voulait pas penser juste ressentit et c'est ce qu'elle fit durant un moment. Elle ne savait pas combien du temps, elle était restée assise, mais elle est revenue de sa léthargie lorsqu'elle vue un mouchoir blanc étant secouée devant elle. Elle se retourna dans la direction de la personne à qui appartenait le mouchoir et se figea durant un instant lorsqu'elle reconnut l'homme de la bibliothèque, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi celui-ci apparaissait toujours quand elle ne voulait pas avoir quelqu'un près d'elle. Elle se retourna pour regarder droit devant elle et demanda doucement

« Pourquoi »

L'homme sourit doucement et dit

« Pour vos larmes »

Emma mit immédiatement ses mains sur son visage et se rendit compte qu'il avait raison, son visage était trempée des larmes qu'elle avait versée, elle ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'elle pleurait jusqu'à ce qu'il lui dise. Elle accepta donc son mouchoir et le remercia. Ils restaient quelques instants dans leur pensée sans parler quand elle l'entendit l'homme demandée

« Quelque chose ne va-t-il pas ? »

« Non rien »dit-elle,

« Vous pleurez souvent pour rien »questionna t'il curieusement

« Et vous, il vous arrive de ne pas être présent lorsque je veux être seule »dit-elle d'une voix agacée. Peut-être dans quelques heures elle se sentirait mal pour son attitude mais maintenant elle s'en fichait

« Pardon ? »Dit elijah doucement

« Vous apparaissez à chaque fois à des moments inopportuns. D'abord la bibliothèque, ensuite le bal et maintenant ici »

« Alors il existe des moments où vous aimeriez me voir » lui demanda t'il

Emma rougit et commença à bafouiller elle ne savait plus où se mettre cet homme la mettait hors de sa profondeur et elle n'aimait pas cela. Elle fut sortie de ses pensées lorsqu'elle remarque le sourire amusée présent sur les lèvres de son tortionnaire, elle se renfrogna et dit d'une voix qu'elle espérait stable

« Si vous êtes venus vous moquez de moi ou m'embêter vous pouvez partis » déclara t'elle

« Je suis désolée je ne voulais pas vous offensez »dit doucement elijah

Emma soupira doucement et se tourna vers elijah et lui sourit doucement

« sa va c'est plutôt moi je ne suis pas de bonne compagnie aujourd'hui. Que direz-vous que l'on reprenne depuis le début. Bonjour monsieur Mikaelson » dit-elle avec un petit rire

Elijah sourit également et s'y prêta au jeu

« Bonjour madame Winters » dit-il agréablement amusée chose qui arrivait que très rarement ses derniers temps avec la réunion de toute sa famille dans cette ville qui était comme une maison pour eux

Emma rigola doucement et s'adossa sur le banc en regardant véritablement son interlocuteur

« Je ne vous pensais pas être du genre à vous promener »demanda t'elle

« Pourquoi »

« Vous avez l'air beaucoup trop tendu pour vous détendre dans un par cet profiter du charme de ce genre de lieu »dit Emma

Elijah regarda les passants en méditant les paroles de cette femme c'était vrai qu'il n'avait pas de temps pour lui, comment pouvait-il lorsqu'il devait vérifier les agissements de ses frères et sœurs afin qu'ils ne mettent pas leur famille en péril ou fasse plus d'ennemies à leur famille

« C'est vrai mais je possède cependant des moments de détente également »

« Ah oui lesquels ? »interrogea Emma très intéressé elle voulait savoir qu'est ce qui intéresserait cet homme au point où il s'éloigne de ses affaires et se détendre

« J'apprécie un bon livre ou encore sortir dans un club de jazz peut être parfois discuté avec certaines personnes sur des sujets qui m'intéressent mais ce que j'apprécie le plus est un temps avec ma famille lorsque nous ne sommes pas à la gorge des uns et des autres vous voyez pas si ennuyeux » dit elijah sérieusement mais ses yeux brillaient d'amusement

Emma éclata de rire et ne put s'empêcher de secouer la tête face à cette réponse amusante mais également qui montre un peu de la personnalité de l'homme mais surtout de l'amour qu'il tient pour sa famille

« Vous êtes une bien étrange personne monsieur Mikaelson »

« Eh bien je vous remercie si cela est un compliment » sourit il

Ils restaient silencieux chacun dans ses pensées et appréciant la compagnie de l'autre

« Merci » dit Emma doucement en ne regardant pas elijah trop peur qu'ils se rendent compte de son état émotionnel actuellement

« De rien » lui répondit-il comprenant que ses remerciements n'étaient pas pour la divulgation de ses quelques éléments sur lui-même ni pour le mouchoir mais c'était surtout pour l'avoir sortir de ses pesées douloureuses et être resté près d'elle. Elijah ne put se sentir ravit d'avoir pu l'aider

Emma s'apprêta une fois de plus à rompre le silence quand un bruit de téléphone se fit entendre

« Je suis désolé » dit elijah en prenant son téléphone et fonça les sourcils lorsqu'il se mit à lire le message soupira à la fin du message et le remit dans sa poche

« Encore navré il faut que j'y aille »dit-il il avait apprécié leur temps ensemble, mais il fallait qu'il aille régler un problème

« ca va moi il faut aussi que j'y aille » dit elle

Elijah lui un signe de tête et partit. Emma le regarda partit et soupira doucement, cette journée n'avait pas bien commencer avec les symptômes de sa maladie apparaissant depuis le matin et même le fait d'être assis au parc ne lui avait pas permis d'échapper à ses cauchemars, cependant cette rencontre fortuite avec cet homme lui avait permis d'être de nouveau calme et de se détendre. Emma sourit et se leva pour rentrer chez elle Elijah Mikaelson était vraiment un homme étrange et elle ne savait pas encore si elle voulait découvrir toutes les facettes de sa personnalité.

Il faisait déjà nuit quand il rentra dans l'enceinte de la maison de sa famille ses pensées étaient encore avec la jeune femme qu'il a été réuni au parc. Cette femme l'intriguait, elle dégageait une telle force et une telle confiance en soi que s'en était troublant par contre lorsqu'on regardait de plus près on se rendait compte qu'elle avait une certaine fragilité en elle une tristesse presque étouffante. Lorsqu'il l'avait vu assise dans le parc, elle avait semblée si petite, si fragile et désespérée que la seule chose qu'il avait eu envie de faire était de la rejoindre et la protéger contrer tout ce qui lui faisait peur. Cette émotion l'avait pris par surprise car cela faisait des siècles qu'il avait ressentis une telle émotion pour une personne autre que sa famille. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsqu'il ressentit une présence familière s'approchée de lui, il se retourna et un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres lorsqu'il reconnut son invité

« Hayley »


End file.
